Third date
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Austin and Ally's third date...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Third date**

**Austin and Ally are boyfriend and girlfriend. They've been on two dates. First one was when Austin took Ally to the big rock & pop festival. Their second date was when they had an awesome night at Austin's house while his parents where away. Tonight it's their third date. Ally has told Austin to come over to her house. Ally's dad, Lester Dawson's out of town so they can be alone.**

"Hi, Austie!" says Ally as she open the door and let Austin into the house.

"Hi, Ally!" says Austin.

"Welcome to my home and...to our third date." says Ally with a smile.

"So, Ally...what are we goin' to do tonight...?" says Austin.

"Not sure. Let's make things up as we go." says Ally as she give Austin a small kiss.

"Sounds nice and casual." says Austin.

"Come here. I wanna show you my bedroom. Kinda funny. We're dating, but you've never seen my bedroom." says Ally.

"Lead the way, baby." says Austin.

Ally take Austin by the hand as they walk upstairs to Ally's room.

"Here it is. Ally D's room." says Ally as she slowly open the door to her room.

Austin step inside. The room has white walls and a black floor. Ally's bed has large pink pillows, pink sheets and is full of stuffed animals. There's an old-fashioned rosewood desk and a normal office chair. On the wall next to the closet is a large photo of Ally, Austin Dez and Trish. The photo was taken at the Sonic Boom.

In general the room's pretty girly, but that's Ally's style so Austin is not very surprised.

"Wow, Ally! There's no doubt about who's room I'm in. It's screamin' Ally in every inch." says Austin.

"So you don't think it's too childish then?" says Ally.

"No, not at all. Childish yes, but no too childish. I love everything about you. That's what makes you Ally Dawson, the girl that I love." says Austin.

"Awww, soo sweet!" says Ally in a soft romantic tone.

"Ally, I love." says Austin.

"I love you too." says Ally.

Austin give Ally a small kiss and then he goes back downstairs to grab his bags that he left down by door.

He return a minute later. Ally is in the middle of removing her stuffed animals from the bed to make room for herself and Austin. She put the stuffed animals in her backpack and throw it inside her closet.

"Just makin' sure we have enough space to 'get going' later tonight." says Ally with a seductive wink.

"Me like the sound of that, Ally." says Austin. "We're not gonna go for the bed already though, are we?"

"No, of course not." says Ally. "I was thinkin' that we could play some guitar. Oh...I see you didn't bring a guitar. That's okey. You can use one of mine."

Ally walk out into the hallway and open the door to the room right next to her bedroom. Inside are many guitars. Ally grab her favorite acoustic guitar and another acoustic one for Austin.

When Ally return to her bedroom, Austin has turned off the light in the room. The only light come from the two aroma-candles that are lit on the nightstand.

"Aww, this really make me go all romance-ish." says Ally as she give Austin the guitar she picked for him.

"You're so adorkable, Ally." says Austin.

"Austin, that's my special word, remember...?" says Ally, trying to act fake-angry, but she just start to giggle.

"I know, but you really are very adorkable right now." says Austin.

"Thanks!" says Ally with a cute girly tone.

Ally sit down on her bed and put her guitar onto her knee and begin to play.

Austin, who sit in Ally's big soft pink couch start to play the same song that his girlfriend is playing. He know every part of the song just as well as her.

They both begin to sing.

_**You make my heart go wild. Whenever you are there. The flame in me is very sweet. Yeah, you're the one for me.**_

_**I love you with all of my soul. There's nobody else like you. Hold my hand and be there for me. Even in the end.**_

_**Oh you're my soul mate, who make me happy. I feel so awesome while you are near. So please just love me and make it happen.**_

_**Just kiss me now, my dear, my love.**_

_**Believe in our love now. Say that I'm the one. Touch my body and make me happy. Oh, you're the one who see.**_

_**The truth of me and the real me. Who I am inside. My soul is like an open book to you, only you.**_

_**I love you now and forever, my sweet little...**_

"Ally Dawson." adds Austin with a smile.

"Austie, that's not how the song's supposed to end." says Ally with a small friendly laugh.

"I know, but you are my sweet Ally so I think it sounds right in every way." says Austin.

"True. You're such a romantic one." says Ally.

"I guess, but if I am, then so are you." says Austin.

"You know me so well. I really am a romantic girl." says Ally.

"I love how girly you are, Ally." says Austin.

"Really?" says Ally.

"Mhm." says Austin with a smile.

"Me take that as 'yes'." says Ally.

"Close your eyes." says Austin as he put down the guitar and pull his bag closer to himself.

Ally smile and close her eyes.

Austin open his bag and pull out something very soft and cuddly and throw it to Ally.

"Can I look now?" says Ally.

"Yeah, you can." says Austin.

Ally open her eyes and see a very familiar stuffed toy dolphin on her lap.

"Remember this little guy?" says Austin.

"Of course. Dougie, the Dolphin." says Ally as she hug the soft toy.

"I thought he'd like to see you again, Ally." says Austin.

"Austie, you're so funny!" says Ally with a smile.

Ally put down Dougie on the bed and walk over to Austin on the couch. She sit down next to him and give him a nice sensual kiss.

"Have you made dinner fo us? I'm hungry." says Austin.

"Sure you are. Those twenty pancakes you had for lunch were barely a tiny snack by Austin Moon-standards." says Ally with a small friendly laugh.

"So...? I eat a lot, but I also work out and keep my body in shape. It's not like I'm goin' fat or something. By the way I made dinner on our last date so it's your turn tonight." says Austin with a smile.

"Well I kinda forgot to buy something fancy to eat. There's not much that can be considered date-food in the house." says Ally.

"Relax, baby. I'm okey with whatever you make for us." says Austin.

"Then I'm sure I'll be able to swing something together. Give me about 20 minutes alone in the kitchen and we have something good to eat. Dougie can keep you company while I make the food." says Ally as she run down to the kitchen.

Exactly 20 minutes later the food is ready ( Ally is always very much on time, never late for anything ). "Food's ready!" shouts Ally in a cheerful tone from down in the kitchen.

"On my way, Ally!" shouts Austin back as head downstairs to the kitchen.

On the kitchen table are some of Ally's famous chili / pickles toast and two bottles of raspberry soda.

"It's not much, but it's better than nothing, right?" says Ally.

"Ally, it's awesome! You know that I love your special toasts." says Austin.

"Oh yeah, I know. Me promise to cook some better more date-ish food next time." says Ally.

They eat a nice calm meal in silence.

Suddenly Ally speak. "Austin, you're an awesome boyfriend. Not that I've had any other to compare with, but you really are awesome. You understand how I think and you don't think I'm a weird geek or something. You love me for me." says Ally.

"I love you, Ally. In every way. You know that, don't you?" says Austin.

"I do know, Austin." says Ally.

A few minutes later in Ally's bedroom.

"Austin...I wanna..." says Ally.

"My Ally wanna do what...?" says Austin.

"I wanna cuddle." says Ally as she blush a little.

"Ally, don't be shy. Just because you wanna cuddle you're not a whore." says Austin.

"I know. Me is just still a little new to this huge boyfriend and girlfriend thing." says Ally.

Ally pull off her pink t-shirt and her purple skirt.

Austin pull off his black shirt and his jeans.

Ally pull her boyfriend into a hug and pull him along as she throw herself onto the bed.

They both crawl under the covers, close to each other.

Austin wrap his left arm around Ally's waist and start to make out with her. Ally softly caress Austin's blonde hair.

**The End.**


End file.
